Des remercîments assez spécial
by kylia1618
Summary: Zoro sauve Nami d’une mauvaise chute. Une nuit alors qu’elle ne cesse de penser à lui, elle va le retrouver pour le remercier. Juste pour une nuit ? Pas si sur surtout quand l’amour débarque.


Tout était calme sur le Thousand Sunny malgré la pluie qui s'écrasait contre les hublots et le toit du bâtiment. Nami assise à son bureau était encore perdu dans ses pensées. Cela lui arrivait étrangement souvent ses derniers temps. Robin aussi avait remarqué son comportement, car elle lui avait demandé quelques heures plutôt si quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Tout va bien, Robin, je réfléchis juste au sujet de mes cartes. » Avait-elle répondu.

Bien sur, la raison était tout autre. Elle avait commencé à se perdre dans les nuages le jour ou Zoro lui avait sauvé la vie.

Ils avaient débarqués sur une nouvelle île, histoire de réapprovisionner les stocks de nourritures et autre lorsque, bien sur, Luffy avait attiré la Marine par ses idioties. Quelques coups de pieds, de poing et de sabres furent échangés avant que l'équipage de Mugiwara décide de prendre la fuite. La ville dans la quelle ils se trouvaient se situait sur le sommet d'une montagne. Les seuls chemins qui y conduisaient était étroit et assez dangereux. La navigatrice, très habille, heurta son pied a un rochet et tomba dans le vide. Zoro, avait, au plus grand étonnement de tous, sauté pour la rattraper.

Ils s'en étaient heureusement sorti avec quelques bleus et écorchures pour lui et un grand bouleversement pour elle.

Ses pensées chaviraient souvent vers le sabreur aux cheveux vert, à la façon dont il l'avait protégé, quitte à y laisser se baisser.

Son regard se porta sur le hublot où les goutes d'eau s'entassaient les une aux autres avant de glisser vers le bas. Elle ne pourrait plus travailler ce soir. Nami rangea son matériel à cartographie avant de les placer à leur place dans un tiroir.

Un petit remontant lui ferait le plus grand bien, alors c'est d'un pas lourd qu'elle entra dans la cuisine, puis dans les réserves pour se servir une choppe de rhum. Pas l'une des fenêtres de la cuisine, elle aperçu les lumières de la vigie allumées. Sachant très bien qui était de garde ce soir là, elle attrapa une autre choppe qu'elle remplit elle aussi de rhum avant de grimpé au sommet du mat.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la trappe, il était là, sur le planché, a faire des abdominaux. Apparemment il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Elle se faufila doucement a coté de lui et s'assit sur son, histoire de donner plus de difficulté a son entrainement. Il grogna un coup et poursuivi ses mouvements.

« Tu vas te tuer à t'entrainer autant. » Murmura-t-elle. « Mais j'ai quelque chose qui va te redonner du peps ! »

Elle se leva s'accroupi devant lui et tendit la choppe.

« Combien elle va me couter celle la ? » demande le sabreur, s'asseyant en tailleur, l'air soupçonneux.

A chaque service rendu, la rousse s'amusait à augmenter sa dette, déjà énorme, qu'il lui devait.

« Gratuit, profite donc, c'est mon jour de bonté ! »

Septique, Zoro attrapa la choppe et la vida presque d'un trait. Il poussa un soupir d'aise après ca. Le rhum, c'était vraiment son péché mignon.

« Bon, tu me veux quoi la rouquine ? Tu viens m'enmerder en plein milieux de la nuit, avec du rhum. C'est trop bizarre. »

La navigatrice sourit amuser. Elle le détailla rapidement, alors qu'il vidait son rhum a elle. Ses joues rougirent a la vue du corps musclé et transpirant.

« Et bien, en fait, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé l'autre jour. »

Il la regarda longuement, détaillant son corps dans les moindres détails. Les joues de la rousse rougirent de plus belles. Mais pourquoi de comportait elle comme une gamine ?

« Bah, c'était rien et apparemment, t'as pas eut de bobos. On aurait était bien, sans navigateur pour nous emmener a la prochaine île. »

Soudain, les rougeurs de gène de la jeune fille disparurent pour laisser place a de la colère. Elle lui affligea une gifle monumentale avant de se lever, criant un « idiot » qui résonna dans toute la piece.

Le sang de Zoro n'eut pas le temps de faire un tour dans son corps qu'il se leva précipitamment et lui attrapa le bras alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la trappe.

« J'peux savoir ce qu'y t'arrive, hurla t'il »

Il la força à se retourner face a lui. Un acte qu'il regretta amèrement. Ce qu'il vit lui pinça le cœur. Nami, les larmes aux yeux, le regardait avec colère.

« Espèce d'idiot, c'est dont tout ce que je représente à tes yeux ? »

Elle lui martela le torse de coups. Bien sur elle ne lui faisait pas mal. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues rouges alors qu'elle continuait a le regardait.

Elle baissa le regard, appuyant son front sur son corps.

« Alors pour toi, je suis celle qui t'emmènera à la prochaine île pour que tu puisse devenir plus fort, et accomplir ton rêve ? »

Ses petites mains c'étaient refermé fermement sur sa chemise, tellement fort qu'elle pouvait se déchirer d'une minutes a l'autre.

Il passa l'un de ses mains dans son dos. Ce geste électrisa Nami. Elle releva subitement la tête et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle passa ses mains derrière son coup et le poussa jusqu'au canapé le plus proche. Lorsque les genoux de Zoro percutèrent le divan, il perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula de tout son long dessus.

La rousse, séchant ses larmes se mis à califourchon sur son bassin.

« Ne me repousse pas, Zoro, ne me repousse pas, juste pour cette nuit, laisse moi te montrer ma reconnaissance. »

Elle se pencha, doucement et l'embrassa. Alors que sa bouche était occupée, ses mains s'activaient a défaire les boutons de sa chemise pour révéler des pectoraux parfait.

Elle se redressa, parcourant ses fin doigts sur ses différentes cicatrices. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il lui attrapa rapidement les mains.

« Sa chatouille » murmura t'il.

Elle replongea son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser de nouveau ses lèvres. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle sentit la langue du sabreur sur ses lèvres. Il bougeait enfin.

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et son dos pour finir sur ses anches. Il se redressa, la gardant dans la même position. Leurs baisers devinrent plus sensuels, les mains du jeune homme passèrent sous les fesse de Nami ce qui la fit soupirer légèrement.

Les doigts de la rousse s'attardèrent dans ses cheveux verts, histoire de le rapprocher d'avantage alors que leur baiser devenait bestial.

Le bretteur entreprit d'enlever le t-shirt blanc sommairement transparent, le déchirant à moitié. Lorsque la peau blanche de Nami fut presque mise à nue, il lâcha sa bouche pour descendre vers son cou puis a la naissance de ses seins. Apparemment, enlever le sous tien gorge de la rousse s'avéra être une dure épreuve. Ne cherchant pas plus loin, car ca commençait à l'énerver de trop réfléchir, il arrache les fermoirs du bout de tissus et l'envoya balader dans toute la pièce, reprenant ou là il s'était arrêter, c'est-à-dire la poitrine de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière en voyant l'état de son sous vêtement qui lui avait couté bonbon fit la grimace. Son souffle s'accéléra sous le coup des caresses de Zoro et elle se cambra légèrement. Sous son bas ventre, elle pouvait sentir le membre du sabreur durcir au fur et a mesure de leurs actes.

Elle le repoussa, ayant eut suffisamment t'attention et comptant bien lui rendre l'appareil. La ceinture valsa rejoindre le sous vêtement au sol. Puis doucement elle déboutonna son pantalon et le fis glisser emportant sons caleçon en même temps libérant la bête.

Elle fit surprise de la taille de « la chose ». Se pouvait t'il qu'il le muscle aussi ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au sabreur, il était content de lui apparemment. Elle commença par l'attraper avec ses mains, et faire de léger mouvement de vas et viens. L'effet fut immédiat. Le souffle de Zoro s'accéléra alors que ce dernier grognait.

Une lueur malicieuse passa dans les yeux de la rouquine. Elle prit en bouche son sexe et entrepris ce qu'il avait à entreprendre.

Des gémissements et non des grognements sortirent de la bouche du pirate aux cheveux vers. Ses cris était tellement sexy qui ça excita Nami qui mit plus d'entrain dans son œuvre. Au bout de quelques minutes Zoro l'arrêta, il en voulait plus. Il la fit basculer sur le canapé, se faufila entre ses jambes et la pénétra fortement.

Elle cria de douleur, bien sur c'était sa première fois. Avec qui l'aurait-elle fait ? les pirates qu'elle avait arnaquée ? ou encore ses horrible hommes poissons ? beurk.

« Je t'ai fais mal ? murmura-t-il. »

« Idiot, t'aurais put y aller mollo ! Attends, deux secondes … c'est bon, enfin je crois. »

Doucement, il commença des vas et viens, puis une fois qu'elle y prit gout, ses mouvements se firent plus dur, plus puissant. Une vraie bête. Des gémissements s'échappèrent de leurs bouches, se mélangeant à la sueur de leur corps et leur souffle saccadés.

Il s'agrippa à ses hanches, pour se donner plus de force. Nami quand a elle voyait des étoiles, les mains fermement accrocher aux coussins du divan.

L'extase si fit sentir enfin. Alors que Nami criait de plaisir, Zoro plus discret mais pas en douceur se déversa en elle en plantant ses dents dans l'épaule de la rousse, comme il l'aurait fait avec un de ses sabres.

Cela ne dura pas plus de dix seconde après ca, il se retira et s'effondra sur elle, asseyant de reprendre son souffle. Le sommeil le gagna rapidement. Venant de Zoro sa n'étonnait personne.

Nami se dégagea du point écrasant des muscles du bretteur. Elle attrapa une couverture non loin et la déposa sur le corps de ce dernier, accompagné un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Encore en sueur, elle se rhabilla et redescendit du mat pour prendre une douche et enfin aller se reposer après cette dure journée.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Le lendemain, Nami se réveilla lorsque le soleil atteignit son visage. C'est la tête dans le coltard qu'elle gagne la cuisine pour prendre n bon petit déjeuné.

Sanji vient l'accueillir dés quelle mit un pas dans la cuisine. Ne prêtant pas attention au blond, son regard se posa automatiquement sur la tête verte, qui était dos à elle.

Elle s'assit à la table, prenant soin de se mettre en face du sabreur mais de l'ignorer totalement. Après tout, elle avait bien dit une nuit, pas plus.

Lorsque le petit déjeuné fini engloutit, à moitié par leur capitaine, la rousse se leva et se rendit dans son bureau, pour travailler ses cartes.

Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Mais comment ne pas sentir cette aura si puissante juste dernière elle. Se levant précipitamment pour faire face au pirate qui se trouvait en face, elle perdit l'équilibre mais fut rattraper de justesse par deux bras puissants qui la plaquent contre le mur.

« Si je t'ai sauvé ce jour la, ce n'était pas pour cette stupide raison que je t'ai sorti hier soir. Je voulais me cacher mes propres sentiments, et encore plus te les cacher a toi. Mais tu as pris les devant hier et j'ai compris que je ne pouvais plus rien cacher. Et ce matin en me levant, j'ai ressentit un vide en ne te voyant pas a mes cotés après une telle nuit. Je crois, que … je t'aime Nami. »

La rousse se jeta ses les lèvres pour lui offrir le plus doux des baiser.

« Idiot, je t'aime aussi.»

C'est contre le mur que leurs ébats reprirent de plus belle, délivrant leur amour de toute cachette.


End file.
